1. To provide overall direction and support for the design and statistical analysis of all component projects. 2. To provide centralized data entry, with verification, for all hand- entered data collected by the individual projects. 3. To provide batch processing capabilities of individual computerized data files that are routinely obtained for multiple subjects (e.g. ambulatory blood pressure files, Finapres blood pressure files, actigraphy files, digitized echo-cardiogram files). 4. To continue the development of new methods of data analysis for blood pressure studies that will be direct applicable to this program project. 5. To perform or closely supervise the more complex analyses that will be performed for each of the projects; e.g., those involving structural equation models (using LISREL), survival analysis with time-varying co- variates, and mixed-level random coefficients (also known as growth curve) models.